Gin Ichimaru
Gin Ichimaru (Ichimaru Gin) Is a Soul Reaper who became a Noble and the second antagonist in the series. Appearance Ichimaru appears to be in his mid-twenties. He is thin and tall with very sharp features and unusual lavender hair. Constantly, he keeps his eyes closed into slits and his face into a wide mocking smile, except in rare occasions of surprise, confusion, or sadness. He wears a white hakama, which he wears open in a "v" down to his waist, close to below the hips, and open again to the hem, which falls about to mid-calf. His robe has long sleeves. The linings of the robes and layers of the under robes are black. Personality Ichimaru is a mysterious individual, due to his almost slitted eyes and constant smile, as well as his sarcasm and sarcastic politeness. Because of his demeanor, others find him completely untrustworthy. History At an early age, Ichimaru learned about his Soul Reaper powers, and was brought under Shinji Hirako to learn of his abilities. Years later, he was brought under a Noble family, until he took leadership of it and the city under it's rule. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: A highly proficient swordsman, in battle Ichimaru doesn't appear the least bit taken back by the abilities of his opponent, even when they seem to have an advantage. He always wieds his sword with one hand, and seems to fight with no effort behind his attacks. Great Spiritual Power: Despite being a former Soul Reaper, Ichimaru possesses an impressive amount of spiritual power. Speed & Reflexes: With his skills, Ichimaru can move fast, and adapts to using swift attacks rather than delivering strong blows. Zanpakuto Shinso (God Spear) It looks like an ordinary wakizashi. The hilt is light-blue, with a tsuba that is made of two slim swirls of metal looping around the blade, making an open oval that resembles an "s". Shikai: It's released by the phrase "Shoot To Kill". Shikai Special Ability: In it's Shikai state, Shinso's blade glows white and extends at a high speed to impale enemies. The blade itself extends with a force to push an opponent back. Bankai: Kamishini No Yari (God-Killing Spear) In it's Bankai state, Ichimaru's Shinso doesn't change it's appearance. Bankai Special Ability: Shinso's Bankai ability is similiar to its' Shikai ability, though it's cutting power, force, length, and speed are amplified to the point where Ichimaru can swiftly cut through and cause structural damage at a great distance. * Buto (No/Null Step): By taking a stance and firmly holding his Shinso with the hilt up to his chest, Ichimaru can utilize the extension and contractions of Kamishini No Yari. This occurs in the state of a piercing maneuver to the point where the extension and contractions of the blade are almost completely unseen, even to the most diligent observers. * Buto Reijin (No/Null Step Serial Blade): The Buto ability repeats the extension and contractions of Kamishini No Yari in the form of a multiple mass of blades. * Buto Kaiten (No/Null Step Storm Blade): Once again, the Buto ability repeats the extension contractions of Kamishini No Yari, though rather that being extended out straightforward, they somewhat teleport into a storm of blades that launch out from different angles. Quotes * "Well now. It seems I have some wolves running around in my keep...and I can't have that, now can I?" * "Interesting. First a human with Soul Reaper powers, and now a Bankai. Although I must admit, I've never seen one quite like that before." Notes & trivia * Although his eyes are always closed, Ichimaru's eyes are light-blue. * Ichimaru's Bankai is the second to appear in the series. * He is the only character to be a Soul Reaper and a Noble. * The relationship between Ichimaru and Shinji is simliar to Shinji and Sosuke Aizen's in the Bleach series. Category:Characters Category:Soul Reaper Category:Noble